Valerie
by just keep breathing
Summary: To the prompt: Santana pushes to convince Schue to let her sing Valerie at sectionals because it's Brittany's favorite song.


**To the prompt: Santana pushes to convince Schue to let her sing Valerie at sectionals because it's Brittany's favorite song.**

"Alright guys, that's enough for today, good work! Don't forget to drop me a few song titles so we can narrow it down for sectionals," Mr. Schue said to virtually no one as most of the Glee kids were already half way out the door.

However, one member had decided to stay behind to talk with Mr. Schue. Normally that person would be Rachel Berry, but today it was one of the Cheerios, specifically Santana Lopez. He was preparing for the worst considering it was very uncharacteristic of Santana to stay behind after rehearsal. In fact, the last time he had a Cheerio stay behind, it was to discuss her pregnancy. Santana, however, was generally the first one out the door with Brittany attached to her pinky. Today was different though. Santana and Brittany hadn't sat by each other, and by the looks of it weren't speaking either. He also found it strange that Santana's blonde counterpart had left with the others, and Santana stayed in her seat.

"I'm not pregnant or whatever else you're thinking, so you can chillax Mr. Schue, I just want to talk about sectionals."

He let out a sigh of relief before sitting in the chair next to Santana. She rolled her eyes before scooting away a little.

"Look, I know you're in love with Berry, but other people deserve solos," Santana said cutting off whatever it was Mr. Schuester was going to say next, "other people being me. Because whether you're going to admit it or not, Rachel is so far up your ass it's disgusting."

"Santana, language," she rolled her eyes, "I understand you want more attention, Sue has mentioned tha-"

Santana stood up and started pacing, clearly annoyed.

"Please shut up. If you would have listened, I would have been able to finish. This has nothing to do with my boob job, actually it has to do with the fact that I seriously want to do something nice for once. So it'd be cool if you'd stop playing therapist for a second," Santana sat back down, feeling that she had proven her point enough.

Will just sat back for a second deciding to pick his words very carefully, he would never admit it, but the cheerleader intimidated him.

"Alright Santana, what exactly are you proposing?"

She sighed before taking a deep breathe.

"Look, things with B and I aren't one-hundred percent right now an-"

Schuester sighed and then interrupted Santana.

"I'm sorry Santana, but Rachel has been preparing a solo. The intention behind her's is to appeal to the audience and judges, not for a personal gain. Perhaps you can sing your solo during Glee tomorrow?"

Santana shook her head.

"I thought you'd at least understand because your love life is pretty messed up. Look, I'm not going to pull a Berry and break out in a solo for no reason. You're going to give me the solo, or I'll talk to Coach."

Mr. Schuester wasn't understanding why the brunette was being so persistent. She usually could care less about most things in Glee.

"I'm sure you have good intentions Santana, but performing a solo at sectionals needs to be about the club, not just about you. You can threaten me all you'd like, but it's my decision, and the answer is no."

Santana was getting visually upset and obviously didn't like what she was hearing. She was used to getting her way, and she wasn't going to let this go without a fight. She was determined to sing this song at sectionals whether she was allowed to or not, it was going to happen. What Santana Lopez wants, Santana Lopez gets, and this solo wasn't going to be any different.

Santana stood up, grabbing her backpack and walking to the door. Before she left however, she turned around to say one last thing.

"Thanks for believing in me Mr. Schue, you _totally_ are an amazing teacher like everyone says. You're making a mistake. Just because you lost Ms. Clean to that hot dentist, doesn't mean you have to mess things up for me too. We both know that what New Directions needs is something new, not another overdone Rachel Berry solo," Santana spat with sarcasm dripping out of her mouth.

Santana knew what she had said would get to him, but she also knew that he wasn't going to change his mind. So she went on to step two of her plan, She got into her car and drove to one place she wished she'd never have to: Rachel Berry's house.

She had to admit that when she drove into the driveway that it was a cute little house. The yellow siding was a little bit obnoxious, but other than that it hadn't really been queerified like she had originally expected. The perfect lawn and landscaping wasn't overdone, it was neat without being too neat. It was just, homey, something her huge perfect house lacked.

She got out of her car and started walking to the front door. She hesitated for a second before ringing the doorbell. She hugged her Cheerios jacket around herself a little bit tighter before Rachel answered the door.

"Oh dear, what did I do wrong?" Rachel gasped noticing who was at her door.

Santana rolled her eyes before stepping passed Berry and into her house. Rachel closed the door and followed Santana.

"Look, I need your help," Santana said while taking a seat in Rachel's living room only taking a second to notice the uncountable amount of baby pictures on the wall. It was like a creepy Berry shrine she hoped she could erase from her memory.

"Santana, I'm flattered, however, I'll have you know that I refuse to be apart of any shenanigans. I heard that you had helped Puck attempt to steal that ATM and my flawless school record cannot afford any blemishes, no matter how scary and convincing you are."

Santana propped her legs up on the coffee table in front of the couch that she was sitting on. Rachel gave her a disapproving look, but she shrugged it off. Rachel was pacing back and forth and it was starting to make Santana dizzy.

"Can you just sit down? If I was going to try and steal another ATM I wouldn't be stupid enough to get help from you. This is about Glee."

Rachel obediently took a seat next to Santana and smiled at the mention of the Glee club.

"I'm very glad to see that you're finally taking the time to get some vocal lessons, Santana. You have a lovely voice and with a little bit of coaching from yours truly, you'll be able to-"

Santana laughed dryly.

"Berry, I'm not here to listen to you sing scales at me. I'm here because I need your solo at sectionals."

Shocked, Rachel stood up and began pacing again.

"I've been preparing to sing Slipping Through My Fingers from the Broadway hit Mamma Mia for months now, Santana. I'm confident in saying that you would not be able to pull off this song, however there is a short duet verse in the song which we could possibly collaborate on," Rachel said while walking back and forth, before sitting down again, this time on the loveseat across from Santana.

"Ew I don't want your little Broadway solo, Berry. I want the solo spot, I have my own song planned and Mr. Schue just shot me down because his love life sucks and apparently he wants me to be miserable too."

Rachel took a deep breath, expecting to be hit after she said what she was going to say next.

"No offense Santana, but I don't think he cares if your little Puck and Brittany love triangle is hurting today. And honestly, neither does the rest of the club. I'm sure we'd all agree that a well planned, Broadway number, solo will give us a much higher chance at winning," Rachel had closed her eyes expecting a slap.

"I get that you think I'm a slut or whatever because I slept with Finn, you have every right to. But I really like, I might... Brittany's it for me. I can't stand to know that I messed shit up with her okay? I need to sing this song to prove that I'm done sleeping around," Santana said making sure not to make any eye contact with Rachel. She hadn't planned on unloading all of her feelings to anyone, especially Rachel Berry.

Rachel sighed, knowing that what she was going to do could potentially either get her kicked out of Glee if they lose, or inevitably save a relationship and bring them to first place. Normally she would have done the Rachel Berry thing and made Santana leave with a stern 'no', but she couldn't bring herself to deny Santana Lopez a chance at fixing her life.

"I'm a very big fan of Lifetime movies Santana, and luckily for you this whole situation is very dramaesque and Lifetime Network worthy. So, what exactly do you have planned...?" Santana smirked, and the scheming began.

The audience was big and loud which made all of their hearts raced as the announcer began to speak and the curtains began to rise. Santana shot Rachel a knowing look, and they both prepared themselves for what was about to happen.

"And next we present to you William McKinley High School's New Directions!"

Rachel stepped to the front of the stage with her microphone in hand, and began to speak.

"On behalf of the New Directions show choir we'd like to thank you for your attendance tonight. I'd like to point out a change in the program," Mr. Schuester sat in the audience mouth agape, "In an attempt to figure out who we are and where we'd like to end up, many of us find ourselves alone and lost. We lose the ones we love the most, and we make mistakes twice that we promised ourselves we wouldn't. We fear what other people judge us on, and we conform to who they want us to become," Rachel looked back to give a small smile to both Brittany and Santana, "In an attempt to figure all of these things out our very own Santana Lopez found us the first song we'll perform tonight. I hope you all enjoy New Direction's rendition of Valerie."

Brittany, along with the rest of the club, looked very confused as Rachel handed the microphone to Santana, and the unfamiliar music began to play. It didn't take Brittany long to recognize what was going on, however. Santana was singing her favorite song. Santana 'I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you' Lopez was singing her a song in front of hundreds of people.

Santana took a deep breath before whispering a nervous 'this is for you Britt' into the microphone.

_Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water.  
And I Think Of All The Things, Of What You're Doing, And in my head I Paint A Picture.  
Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your ginger Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.  
Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Why Don't You Come On Over, Valerie.  
_

Santana's sultry voice rang out on the walls of the auditorium. As the rest of the Glee club sang background with Rachel's lead, Santana worked the crowd with ease. The crowd was loving it, and so was Mr. Schuester.

_Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie_

Did You Have To Go To Jail, Put Your House Out Up For Sale, Did You Get A Good Lawyer.  
I Hope You Didnt Catch A Tan, I Hope You Find The Right Man, Who'll Fix It For You.  
Are You Shopping Anywhere, Change The Color Of Your Hair, And Are You Busy.  
Did You Have To Pay That Fine, That You Were Dodging All The Time, Are You Still Dizzy.  


Santana walked back to grab Brittany's hand and bring her to the front of the stage with her as she sang, no longer to the audience, but to Brittany.

_Well Since I Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.  
Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Oh Why Don't You Come On Over, Valerie._

Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

By this point both girls, along with the entire audience, began to tear up. Never letting her voice falter, however, Santana let a few tears escape as she walked Brittany back to her place on stage before making her way to the front to finish out the song.__

Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water.  
And I Think Of All The Things, What You're Doing, And In My Head I Paint A Picture.  
Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.

Why Don't You Come On Over Valerie...

The audience immediately stood up and began applauding as Santana walked back to join the rest of the club to finish out their set. She looked over to Brittany who mouthed an 'I love you', making Santana blush.

After they had finished their last song and the curtain had fallen, Brittany ran to Santana and embraced her. Santana hadn't noticed the breath she'd been holding until Brittany had kissed her neck softly. She let out the breath to breath in this moment.

"San, that was better than any duet ever," she said still holding onto the brunette. Santana smiled and buried her head impossibly further into the blonde's hair.

"Hey B," Santana spoke without breaking from the embrace, "I think... I think sex should be dating."

Brittany broke away from the embrace so she could look Santana in the eyes. She smiled a smile only meant for Santana, and slowly moved in to lightly kiss Santana.

"I want to be the boyfriend, okay San?" Brittany said while taking Santana's hand and walking out of the auditorium.

Santana nodded, "Alright B, you'll be the best boyfriend ever."

"I'll even open doors and compliment your hair, it'll be great San. What do dating people do next?"

Santana laughed before singing only loud enough for Brittany to hear.

"_Why don't you come over, Brittany."_


End file.
